memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
USS Sao Paulo (NCC-75633)
thumb|right|U.S.S "Sao Paulo" NCC-75633 U.S.S. "Sao Paulo" NCC-75633 -eskortowiec klasy Defiant. Przemianowany na U.S.S. "Defiant" wkrótce po otrzymaniu przydziału na Deep Space 9. Jest przynajmniej trzecim z kolei okrętem Floty noszącym nazwę "Defiant" i drugim okrętem pod rząd, który jest klasy Defiant i nosi tę nazwę. Historia thumb|right|Tabliczka dedykacyjna U.S.S. "Sao Paulo" "Defiant", jeszcze znany jako U.S.S. "Sao Paulo", został zbudowany w Utopia Planitia Starfleet Yards na Marsie. Prawdopodobnie tam też oddano go do służby (Czas Gwiezdny: 52889.3). Tabliczka dedykacyjna na jego mostku oznajmia, że nazwany został "Sao Paulo" na cześć mieszkańców Brazylii. Zaraz później, Czasu Gwiezdnego: 52891.3, przydzielono go do służby przy stacji Deep Space 9, w miejsce utraconego przez załogę tej stacji, podczas drugiej bitwy o Chin'Toka, U.S.S. "Defiant" NX-74205. W tym samym czasie załoga DS9 otrzymała zgodę Szefa Operacyjnego Floty Gwiezdnej, na zmianę nazwy z "Sao Paulo" na "Defiant". Dowódcą okrętu został dowódca stacji Deep Space 9 -kapitan Benjamin Sisko (a po jego odejściu ze służby, pułkownik Kira Nerys). Niedługo po przydziale na DS9, "Defiant" wziął udział w bitwie o Cardassia Prime, która okazała się ostatnią bitwą w wojnie z Dominium. (DS9: The Dogs of War, DS9: What You Leave Behind, Part I, DS9: What You Leave Bhind, Part II) Konstrukcja W porównaniu z pierwszym okrętem o nazwie "Defiant", który był prototypem klasy, w nowym "Defiant" wprowadzono nieco modyfikacji. Najważniejszą z nich były generatory pola deflektora, które przeprojektowano tak, by były skuteczną ochroną dla okrętu przed bronią tłumiącą energię, stosowaną na okrętach Breen. Drobniejszymi modyfikacjami, jakich dokonano, są przeprojektowane konsole przy fotelu dowódcy oraz przeprojektowanie tylnej części mostka i zmiana umieszczonych tam konsol oraz ich rozkładu. W odróżnieniu od swego poprzednika, nowy "Defiant" nie jest wyposażony w urządzenie maskujące. Poza ekranem *Motto na tabliczce dedykacyjnej U.S.S. "Sao Paulo" -"Give me Liberty or give me Death..." jest cytatem z Patricka Henry'ego. Okręt został nazwany na cześć mieszkańców Brazylii (jak mówi tabliczka dedykacyjna). Motto z tabliczki ma podobny wydźwięk jak "Intepedencia ou Morte" wypowiedziane przez Dom Pedro I w czasie ogłaszania niepodległości Brazylii. *Tabliczka dedykacyjna tradycyjnie zawiera nazwiska 46 osób, które tworzyły ST. *Sporną kwestią jest Numer Rejestru Floty jaki posiada U.S.S. "Defiant". Widziana w ostatnich odcinkach DS9, tabliczka dedykacyjna na mostku tego okrętu, jest tabliczką "Sao Paulo" z numerem NCC-75633, jednak sam "Defiant", pokazany w tych odcinkach, ma na kadłubie numer swego poprzednika -NX-74205. Powodem było wykorzystanie ujęć oryginalnego "Defiant" z poprzednich odcinków. W "Star Trek Deep Space Nine Companion", Ron Moore powiedział, że chciał nazwać okręt U.S.S. "Defiant-A", ale na zmianę nazwy i numerów, namalowanych na kadłubie, za pomocą techniki komputerowej zabrakło w budżecie DS9 pieniędzy. Istnieją więc trzy możliwości: **pozostawiono numer "Sao Paulo" (NCC-75633) **przywrócono numer poprzedniego U.S.S. "Defiant" (NX-74205) **nadano ten sam układ cyfr jaki miał numer poprzedniego okrętu o nazwie "Defiant", ale zmieniono litery, wchodzące w jego skład, z NX na NCC (NCC-74205). Podobna zmiana zdarzyła się w przypadku U.S.S. "Excelsior", którego numer został zmieniony z NX-2000 na NCC-2000. *W komiksowej miniserii -Star Trek: Divided We Fall -osadzonej w czasach po ostatnim odcinku tego serialu, "Defiant" nosi numer NX-74205. *W dwóch tomach (pierwszym i drugim) Star Trek: DS9: Avatar, nowy "Defiant" otrzymał od Romulan urządzenie maskujące. Senat Imperium uznał okręt za istotny strategicznie ze względu na to, że w razie ponownego ataku Dominium, operuje on na pierwszej linii obrony. *U.S.S. "Defiant" pojawia się również w kolejnych książkach, których akcja toczy się po wojnie z Dominium: **ST:DS9: Section 31: Abyss **ST:DS9: Gateways: Demons of Air and Darkness **ST:DS9: Mission Gamma *Okręt klasy "Defiant" o nazwie "Sao Paulo" pojawił się w grze Star Trek: Legacy. Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Sao Paulo, U.S.S. de:USS Sao Paulo en:USS Defiant (2375) ja:USSディファイアント(NCC-75633) nl:USS São Paulo ru:USS Сан-Пауло Kategoria:Klasa Defiant